One Change, Repeats
by Grempoots2
Summary: A man takes a journey into a park that yet he knows that isn't possible, with also a female teen to survive in this cruel park with others survivors. 'Rated: T for safety and the future chapters.' and eventually, this man will stumble upon an obstacle, that he had to ignore.


_My first stories, heading straight into - er, you know the Jurassic Park franchise and about transformations, rare fanfictions. Eh._

 **How, the humans, and dinosaurs communicate? Here,**

 **Humans: "Hello." Radio:** _ **"Over."**_

 **Dinosaurs: ~Our territory.~**

 **Thought: 'Hmm.'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park franchise or any of its character - there may be some character that doesn't belong to Jurassic Park and would be belonged to me.**

* * *

A man, with glass over his eyes and healthy body look for any men would have. he sighed deeply and gripped the fence handle when he felt a stab of sadness coming through again. No, as you may think he was going to suicide, no - he was, thinking some deep stuff before the cliffs and the ledge.

"I hope you're up there, mother." he said to himself, to nobody nearby him but the wind that carried the message to anywhere he could do - maybe she was there, staring at him.

The man blinked when he heard the door behind him swung open - despite a new visitor has the sound of footstep tapping he still won't look back, focused on his own environment but with care, the man behind him cleared his throat and began to spoke. "Chris, sir. The Bus has arrived."

The man who were now called 'Chris' which was his name, sighed, "Have you checked, it was Montana?" He was making sure that everything was secure and safe, the man nods and Chris sighs before walking past him into the long hallway. Chris was planning to make a place specifically for visitors and watch the vast green below.

"Stay building until next day, which means tomorrow you all will be out until I go back," I command the man in my back, he kept silent for a moment registering what I say before answering my command. "Yes, sir.", 'well, at least it would be covered in huge plastic.' I thought in amusement.

Entering the elevator, we went down and went out into the front field to see the bus waiting, eh, I was supposed to meet this paleontologist named 'Dr. Grant' if I remember correctly, "Are you, Chris Tarrat? 19 years old, onward to Montana?" the driver asked for confirmation and I nod in confirmation. "Yes?" I replied.

"Alright, take a seat."

I went into the back of the bus, I felt more like myself alone in the back instead of being front, full of people that I don't recognize, that's as introvert myself but I still would take the front if I wanted to. The Bus lurched forward in motions to go to Montana. What such bones they had found there?

I really don't want to know about the bones, but their structure and if they existed I would be wanting to know, and I hope Dr. Grant is on his work instead of relaxing in his home. Hm, that would be a waste to not see the skeleton I wanted to see.

Meanwhile, on the dig site, Dr. Grant walks around trying to get around it until a sound of a car drifting off on his ear was heard - he saw a bus driving off down the road and nowhere to be seen once again but heh, he heard a man walking down into the site and I don't recognize him away - was he invited? But, the only man I invited was the behavior trainer on wolves, or any others animals or what you call it and his name was 'Chris Tarrat'

Maybe, this was Chris? "Dr. Grant." I snapped out of my thought realizing he was front of me walking and approaching me, I raised an eyebrow and handshakes - I still, don't recognize him very well so I was so confused who this was. "My name, Chris Tarrat. You invited me." he spoke and I realized now, I dusted off my clothes in apologized I spoke, "I'm sorry for the-" but he answered right away. "Heh, I have several people who don't recognize me right away," he said.

"So, what're this bones you talk about?" I asked after a few moment of silence, he smirked and asked me to follow him through the sites - this place vast and huge until I saw a hut with wires across - computers? Hm, what this is business he was talking about? "This, the moment of I was talking about," he spoke and pointed at the screen, my eyes widened in surprise when I saw a dinosaurs, velociraptor and bit deep on my lips.

"Velociraptor?" I asked in awe.

"Yes, I was talking about its behavior and what do you think?" he says, I looked closer and he gave me a paper about how Velociraptor do in its form - I sigh and facepalmed, before I could say something aloud copter whirr was heard and I caught up a helicopter landing in the dig site. "Cover it up!" but let's just say, there was a female beside Dr. Grant that I do not recognize, maybe, they are both friends or partner? No time for talking though, the helicopter pilot pointed at the trailer across the site.

"Prick."

I took a calm run to the trailer and went in - Dr. Grant was already in the trailer but there was this unfamiliar old man with some sort of a cane, like, an amber? The old men and we spoke for a while with this female named Ellie Sattler - she was a partner with Alan Grant for a long time and she was paleobotanist, well, he did not explain any paleobotanist when he invited me though or it was not necessarily important. "What kind of park is this?" Alan asked, the old men smiled and glanced at his cane.

"It's right up your alley," he grinned, I glanced at John what does he mean by that - Alan gave him a weird look while staying silent but then the old man John spoke once again. "I tell you, why don't you come down on the weekend. I'd love to have an opinion from a paleobotanist as well." he chuckled, I glanced at Alan and he seems to a bit of unsure of how to say and respond.

"I'm sorry, but this is impossible - this is just - we just dug up a little skeleton." Alan nervously said while standing at the counter.

"- can fully compensate you by fully funding your dig," John interrupted Alan, a surprised look from Ellie and Alan chuckled nervously and we look at each other. But then he answered again, "Then this is very unusual time-" however he got interrupted again by the old man, wow, this man loved to interrupt people - but I dunno what he was hiding into the park meaning. "For further three years." he offered, the both partners gaped and goes full excited. "Oh, I'm sorry I did not see you there - what you're working on, sir?" John apologized to me.

"Ah, sir. It's okay, I work as animal behavior trainer mainly on wolves, dolphins, whatever." I responded in the matter of fact, he grinned.

"You could join this, we may need also an opinion from a trainer. Like you." he offered, my jaw dropped 20 feets away but I got the best of my excited self before responding to John Hammond politely, I may love to give an opinion to him. "Thank you, sir. I accept your offer." I clink the glass together and smiled, "When's the plane?" says Dr. Grant excited and smiling wide than before.

John didn't answer, he was planning to surprise our asses, will he? I have sneaking suspicion about him though - what kind of park he was planning to make? I had no time to question though but Alan kept silent with his partner. "Hey, do you have.. full suspicion with that guy?" I asked the both and they looked at me and chuckled.

"We do, have. I'd rather kept silent for the judgement," he said, I sigh and looked at the dig site before looking at Alan when the helicopter took off after the skies - John says the helicopter pick up will be 3 days next, he said he had to prepare something important in the park which raised a bit of suspicion. I don't blame him though but my thought was interrupted when Alan and Dr. Sattler stared at the computer talking about me. "How about the behavior?" he shouted.

"Alright, alright." I huffed walking down into the computer and picked up the paper before began to explaining about something in dinosaurs Commons but before I move on, I heard a rushing footstep behind our huts to saw a young teen around 14 probably - a female, she seems related to Alan. "Cheryl!" he cheered, I don't know he had kids but he remarked about 'he hated kid' in the trailer - what, wha? "Sorry, Ellie - I did not tell you about I had kids, and you too. Chris," he said smiling.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Who's that?" she both said looking at my eye direction between Ellie eyes - she might be good in reading emotions though, then she shrugged when Alan spoke, "Ellie, this is Cheryl - that's Ellie, my partner." he introduced her and herself - the teen seems more active than children, she might have a bad past so I decide to ignore the active activity. "Hey, my name Chris Tarrat. A behavior trainer for wolves, dolphins." suddenly she changed her emotions when I and Ellie introduced themselves.

She was hiding her true look, "Oh. Wolves? Really?" she mocked, I rolled my eyes in a strange change of her emotions and behavior - she had a good time hiding her all emotions and type though.

"Yeah.. wait until they disobey you." She mumbled, I saw a grin on the corner of my eyes from Alan and I groaned face desking the desk, rolling my eyes for the thousands of times. "Nah, they won't disobey me though - they will do it to you maybe," I remarked, he laughed with a grin before saying. "Jinx." and looked at her in confusion, she's smiling. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was some sort of mutated wolves in the park," I mumbled.

"Yeah, they're.. gonna.. um." she was about to answer when the death glare of Alan came, she was about to say a curse word was she? Ellie chuckled and went over to her works in the dig site leaving me, Alan and Cheryl as the triple of us. "I told you not to say that word," Alan said glaring at his son, I chuckled in amusement and spoke. "Y-yeah, you would say the word when you're out of toilet paper in the toilet," I say grinning.

"You got me."

"That's what I do, Alan," I said smirking, Cheryl facepalms and looked at herself, I myself saw a split second of a scar that I don't recognize from any animals or medical attentions - it was big, like almost a giant injection needle went to her point of veins. I felt pity for her, though. "Pardon me, but what's that scar there miss?" I said a little regret coming off - Alan stared at me for a few second and looked around if no one was there.

"It's a scar from an individual called INGEN, as I remember correctly - they've taken her into a lab and injected unknown D.N.A into her which we don't know what was the DNA for. They went on hiding in a secret place," he whispered and Cheryl seems saddened but I swear I heard the word INGEN somewhere from a people in an alley somewhere in the downtown. I don't know what they meant by the organization but it might be dangerous.

"..D-don't share this, it's a secret." he said.

"Got it."

"Alright, got that sentence in your head and lock it up." he whispered and walked off to go to the toilet, I bet he was going to say 'FUCK!' in the toilet - I can bet thousand dollars on that that he will, "I think he was going to say that word in the toilet now." I grinned and Cheryl smirked, mischevious face all over her. "Yep, he will," says Cheryl with a hell grin and mischievousness radiating off her, after a few minute I heard a muffled yell from inside the toilet.

"There it goes," I said with a grin and Cheryl ran off to help her dad, well, what would happen in the fuckin' land of the park that will have full blown suspcion from me? 'Nobody will be hurt though, promised that.' I thoughtfully said in my head, but suddenly I swore I hear her voice calling for me but then it suddenly got real after a few minute. She yelled really loud from the distance, startling a few diggers and then my own self. "Fuck."

* * *

A female sitting with a fat man, named Nedry in this tropical land and she saw a familiar person before shouting with Nedry at the same thing possible, in sync you could say - we've been with together years dating and my name Rose Quinal, "Dodgson!" we both shouted, he caught our eyes and walked over and sat on the available seat. He rolled his eyes and looks at us both worried.

"You shouldn't have used that name." he grumbled, I sigh and told Nedry to tell him off.

"It's Dodgson, here! He's Dodgson!" he called off to the entire area and nobody bats an eye - I smiled triumphantly punching his elbow lightly and frowned. "See, nobody cares." then he pulled up the bag we wanted which I almost fainted in the most of the excitement I ever felt, "Ooh." Nedry chuckled but we saw a storm rolling over in this outside - we might have to be quick to eat all of this stuff to fill our stomach then he pulls up a Barbasol Can which Nedry laughed uproariously.

"What the fuck?" I narrowed my eyes at Dodgson and he winked, fuck man? A can?

"It has a coolant, enough for the embryos." he answered, it was still ridiculous though - 'a embryo in Barbasol cans, what a funny idea for you Dodgson.' I thought with a glare to the can, I have a few question about this design to hide the embryos but then the waiter gave us the paycheck which we stopped laughing and making jokes. I glared and snorted, "Don't go cheap on me, Dodgson." says Nedry fixing his glasses as Dodgson pulls up his wallet to pay.

'What a top secret agent.' I thought sarcastically staring at the clouds above rolling on slowly and kicked Dodgson legs when he laid a single hand on my thigh, with a death glare to his eyes he grunted in pain, it was tough fast kick but enough to distract him from the pain - his seductive grin turned into pained expression. "That's what you get. D-O-D-G-S-O-N." I spelled one at the time.

"Fuck you, man." he responded sarcastically and we smirked returning a glare to his hat and grinned mischeviously. "No, don't you dare, girl." he groaned with a glare.


End file.
